Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tubular exterior member for accommodating and protecting one or multiple conductive paths and a wire harness including such exterior member.
Description of Related Art
As an example of a high voltage wire harness, in the below-mentioned patent document 1, there is disclosed a wire harness for electrically connecting together high voltage apparatuses mounted on a hybrid vehicle or an electric vehicle. The wire harness of the patent document 1, which is invented by the same applicant as the present applicant, includes one or multiple conductive paths and a tubular exterior member for accommodating such one or multiple conductive paths for protection. The wire harness of the patent document 1 is a long wire harness to be arranged through the underfloor of the vehicle.
In the wire harness of the patent document 1, the conductive path is fixed at the position of the terminal of the exterior member by winding tape thereon. Also, the conductive path, while being inserted into the exterior member, is also retained by a protector at the front and back positions of the vehicle underfloor. Whether the exterior member or protector, the two end sides of the conductive path are fixed while they are spaced from each other, and the middle portion thereof is accommodated while it is spaced from the exterior member. Thus, in such accommodated state, for example, when vibrations in the vehicle running time are transmitted to the conductive path, there is a fear that the conductive path can be vibrated into contact with the inner surface of the exterior member. That is, there is a fear that scratching or the like can occur on the conductive path side.
Thus, the wire harness of the below-mentioned patent document 2 may be employed to eliminate the above fear. The wire harness of the patent document 2 is constituted of a corrugate tube which has a slit portion. Also, in order that the conductive path inserted through the slit portion can be prevented against vibration, the corrugate tube is also formed to have a shape in which a resilient lip part continues with the slit portion. Tape is wound on the corrugate tube so as to cover the slit portion after insertion of the conductive path.
However, the wire harness of the patent document 2 has the following problem. That is, for example, when stones fly in the vehicle running time, the wound tape can be broken. Thus, for example, when the vehicle splashes water, the water invades into the corrugate tube from the broken-tape portion, thereby finally resulting in failure.    [Patent Literature 1] JP-A-2010-47032    [Patent Literature 2] JP-A-2014-212615